Field of the Disclosure
At least one embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, relates to a method and a device for processing a photoresist component such as a post spacer.
Description of the Related Art
A display panel of a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) generally comprises an array substrate, a liquid crystal layer and a color filter substrate. Thickness of a liquid crystal cell is controlled by forming a Post Spacer/Photo Spacer (PS) on the array substrate or the color filter substrate. For example, the post spacer may be formed on the color filter substrate on which a black matrix, a color pixel layer and a common electrode layer have been formed, so as to control the thickness of the liquid crystal cell by the post spacer.
However, in the relevant art of forming the post spacer, sizes of the post spacers formed on the array substrate or the color filter substrate are not uniform, which leads deformations of the post spacers inconsistent, and decreases the display quality of the display panel.